


and i've got no right to take my place with the human race

by NyxKvistad



Series: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dick Grayson, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kryptonian Biology, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Mentioned Past Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Kon-El | Conner Kent, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKvistad/pseuds/NyxKvistad
Summary: They said they were friends, really good friends, though they were both lying. Friends didn't look at each other with lingering desire on their eyes, friends didn't hold onto each other as if it was the last time, and friends, they didn't kiss as they did.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098668
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020, Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	and i've got no right to take my place with the human race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BehindTheRobinsMask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/gifts).



> I saw your prompt and since I like this ship very much, I decided to give it a try. So here it's hoping I wrote them right. I hope it's to your liking!
> 
> [Kryptonian Dictionary](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html)  
> dhiviao: splendour, magnificence, majesty, greatness  
> zrhueiao: lovely, alluring, appealing, attractive, handsome, good-looking, cute, pretty (used only to describe people).

Silent struggle.

Conner had been looking, rather hopelessly, to understand what the meaning of this feeling trapped on his chest was. The strange, annoying thing that pulled him closer and closer, dangerously closer to _Robin_. 

For sure, it was a bad gene. A tactical method designed by Luthor. Another artificial gene inserted in his half-human DNA called _Robin appreciation._ Probably, useful to spy on the Bats.

Of course, he was only making assumptions, but it made sense. 

It terrified him. Unlike his anger, this _thing_ was subtle, invisible and silent. It was amicable even, considering that he was, indeed, a tool created to take Superman’s place.

This indecipherable thing wasn’t bloody, either ferocious. On the contrary, it soothed him as soon as Robin was on plain sight. And lately, he had noticed that even just the mental picture of his smile made him feel what humans called happiness. 

And it occurred to him that it was also the reason why he asked silly questions to Robin, such as "How are you doing?" Followed by "Any new cool stories of your time in Gotham?" And "Do you know how to do this?" 

For better or worse, he met no resistance as Robin always replied, eager to share the myriad of adventures he had lived. 

Though Conner didn’t know much of life, neither on Earth or Krypton, he had a feeling that a human kid of Robin’s age, small and mortal, had better places to be than a battlefield. But he never said a thing, scared that Robin would stop talking to him.

And when Conner didn’t understand social etiquette, Robin was there for him too. He cleared all his doubts as to if they were both humans. As if Conner wasn’t an abomination made by a mad man with no morals. 

"It happened to me too, ya know?" Robin confessed, on one of those days he stayed to hang out in Mount Justice and once the mission was done. "After my parents died and I went to live with... you know, Batman––he lives a very different life than the one I lived with my parents and," Robin gulped and shook his head lightly, but the rate of his heart didn’t lie. This conversation caused him distress. Robin had to know that Conner could hear his heart racing and yet, here he was trying to keep the conversation going for _him_ and Conner didn’t know what to do about it. What did it mean? Did he care? 

"The point is that it took me a while to adapt, but I managed so I believe you can too, you can adapt," Robin said and smiled warmly.

The honesty of his words was palpable, even though he couldn’t see Robin’s eyes through the mask he was always wearing.

"Ah, good talk but I gotta leave, Batman needs me in the Batcave," Robin excused himself as he read a message on his phone.

And he left, leaving Conner behind with a foreign feeling. It was difficult to understand what he hadn’t felt before but if someone had asked to describe it, he would have said that he didn’t want Robin to leave.

*** * ***

"New suit, nice," Conner pointed out, greeting Dick as he arrived at Mount Justice. 

It was evident, the change could not go unnoticed as Nightwing was a full reinvention of his identity. On the suit he was wearing, there was no sign left that Robin as a person had ever existed. Except that Robin as a mantle had been real and the proof was the enthusiasm of the new Robin, alive, fresh and proud, arriving after him. 

Aside from the Robin issues he hadn’t made peace with yet, it had felt nice that Conner supported him. 

"Needed a change, you know, I wasn't feeling the aster, anymore," Dick said as he sat next to Conner. He didn't know why motivated his brain to say the next words or why it felt effortless to open up but "you understand, right? The weight, the pressure––I changed my name and colours and yet I still live under the weight of _his_ name."

Conner turned to look at him but Dick didn't look back. The thing was that Dick, no, Nightwing didn't talk about _feelings_ with his team. It was a weakness, Bruce said, and as much as Dick didn't categorize feelings as flaws, he wasn't used to exposing himself like this. It made him feel naked. 

Dick laughed self-deprecating, "gosh, I'm pathetic."

"No, you are not," Conner interrupted him abruptly, which made Dick blush. Conner didn't think twice, he didn't hesitate, he must have thought that he was--

"You are great and I--I do understand. I can't be _him_ either and I don't want to be him but everyone wants, needs me to be him," Conner added.

"I don't," Dick said and by the will of his body--one he was failing to control--, his hand moved next to Conner's hand. Close enough to feel the warmth irradiating from him, but not close enough to touch.

"I don't want Superman in my team, I want you." There were other ways Dick could have worded what he said and certainly, this wasn't his favourite because he was blushing as if he just had confessed his love for someone, for Conner.

Only that he wasn't, _obviously_ , he wasn't in love with Conner.

"Thanks because I can't, I can't fly," Conner said joking but low–key he wasn’t. They both belong to the team of the first generation of sidekicks, a long time living in the shadows of those who the world saw as unbreakable. 

And living under the legacy of Earth’s Gods made anyone, even their sidekicks looked less than good.

But even in the inadequacy of the aftermath after leaving the shadow of his mentor, Dick wasn’t alone.

Neither Robin wasn’t alone, not with Superboy by his side.

"Thanks."

And it was then that Dick truly looked at him. Since when did Conner look so grown up? Had the years really pass this fast? Because the Conner sitting next to him had a square jaw and wide chest, he looked like a man.

Certainly, it was a trap made by his mind to distract him, as Dick had discovered that he liked men. And Conner? Conner was nice and familiar, and Dick trusted him, and it was helping the fact that he was really handsome.

Error code. Bad ideas thought by Dick Grayson, self-destructive machine. Conner was his straight friend and happily dating--

"Meghan! You are back," Conner greeted her and just like that, it was over. They had a moment and it was over. 

Or at least, Dick thought they had a––his imagination was a terrible thing to listen.

They did have no moment.

Conner followed Meghan to the kitchen, helping her with the groceries she had bought and Dick would join too, as soon as he could shake off the harsh feeling of disappointment written all over his face. 

"Flying isn't that cool, anyway."

*** * ***

They’d been sparring for hours. Conner didn’t mind, he had enhanced stamina And apparently, Dick who swore he was nothing but a regular human, had no problem lasting this long.

"C’mon, big boy, don’t hold back, you know I can handle you," Dick said with confidence. A bright smile painted on his face as if he had stolen the most dazzling rays of the Sun.

There had been a time he had wanted to punch that smile out of his face. He had evolved though, became less angry. He wanted peace and good things and kissing Mr Sunshine’s lips seemed like a good idea to commit to the good side of life.

"That’s all you got," Dick said as he comfortably sat on Conner’s lap, waiting for Conner to make a move. 

"Conner?"

Conner could lift him up, it’d be so easy to take down the graceful acrobat, using his super strength, but why would he do that when could just kiss him? 

"Earth calling to Conner," Dick patted twice his chest with his escrima sticks. Adorable. He was adorable, even if behind that cute face, Conner knew Dick was possibly the most dangerous member of the team _._

"I’m sorry, I’m out of my game today." These sparring sessions were becoming rather unproductive. It wasn't Dick's fault but it kind of was. If he weren't so delectable, maybe Conner would be able to concentrate.

HIS singular eerie laugh in contrast with his soft smile and pretty face, and those muscles trapped in his stupidly tight suit, and his hair, his silly, fresh hair. Conner wanted to beat him but he also wanted to entwined his fingers with the strands of his hair and kiss his pinky lips and, and, and—

"Hey man, don’t worry, it’s on me. I pushed you to train, I thought it was going to help you because, you know," Dick glanced to his left side, right where Meghan and Lagoon were together, sort of talking but mostly kissing.

"I don’t care," Conner said offended that Dick thought he was distracted by his ex.

"Sure, man," Dick said, trying to sound supportive but he was wrong. Conner wasn’t mad because Meghan was happy with someone else, Conner was frustrated because Dick kept standing there, so closed and yet so far. Untouchable and unpredictable. Everyone wanted a piece of the acrobat but Conner knew Dick wasn't a man of one-night-stands. It was erred fame that Dick couldn't care less to rectify. 

Nevertheless, he understood why the rest of the team wanted to believe that Dick slept around. It allowed them to have hope that they could be the one Dick would choose to settle down.

Sometimes, Conner thought that Dick was blind to the effect he caused on others. He was unable to recognize how enchanting he was, how--

"Gorgeous," Conner whispered as Dick stand up and gave him a hand, "thanks for the spar, wanna hit the showers?

What a bad idea to agree with. Conner couldn’t take a shower next to _him_. However, Conner said yes and followed Dick to the team showers. He could have said himself the troubled and said no. There was a private shower waiting for him in his bedroom, but deep inside, Conner wanted to see Dick naked. Besides, it wasn't a common occasion, the acrobat preferred to wait until he was back to his apartment to take a shower.

So yes, Conner saw his chance and took it, knowing damn well he was going to make a fool of himself.

Hypnotized. Conner was enchanted by the sight of his naked, golden body, sensual under the flow of the water. His silky hair framed his pretty face like a renaissance painting. It was excruciating to stand there, glancing at his beautiful body with longing desire, as he pretended that he wasn't affected at all. And maybe, he wasn't fooling anyone because the semi-hard erection between his legs didn't subside, not even under the cold water. How could be though? He was magnificently cursed by an endless fascination with Dick Grayson.

Yes, he wanted it all, he wanted to have all of him. Was that normal? Was that human? Did humans crave to own their lovers the way he did? He wanted to kiss and mark each inch of his body, just in case, someone dared to take him away from him. And if he dreamt of how precious Dick would look wearing a collar of the House of El, how human was that?

"You okay there, Kon?" Dick asked as he took a towel to cover his crotch and damn, Conner did his best not to look down because if he would have looked, he wouldn't have resisted the pull of grasping his hips and--

"You zoned out, is there something causing you trouble?" Dick stared at him with his sparkling, cerulean eyes. His concern showed on the way he frowned his forehead.

"No, just--nothing," Conner said, cheeks burning in shame as he gave Dick his back to continue his shower.

Behind him, he could feel the intensity of Dick's eyes staring at him. It was the sort of stare he didn't know how to decode. One thing he wouldn't try unless he wanted to get his hopes high just to crash on the ground, just like broken birds did. After all, broken birds and half-aliens couldn't fly.

Thankfully, Dick was done before Conner could even wash his hair. He had been wasting the abundant flow of water for over fifteen minutes, waiting for Dick to leave. So he could move so that he could _breathe._

"I’ll see you tomorrow?" Dick asked. 

"Yes, tomorrow," Conner said without looking back, like a coward.

Tomorrow felt _wrong_. Tomorrow wasn’t what he wanted because tomorrow implied twenty-four hours of waiting. Long twenty-four hours of uncertainty, non-Dick Grayson hours. But Conner didn’t know what to do or what to say to change _tomorrow_ for _tonight_ and _tonight_ for _please, always stay_.

And worse, he didn’t have an excuse or an explanation of why he wanted Dick to stay. _Only_ Dick to stay with him. 

*** * ***

One hundred, twenty-two days without the team.

Dick left with his memories and dreams condensed in a small suitcase. He didn't look back. Countless times he had typed messages on his phone, writing apologies and asking for a second chance to take his place in the team. He would have done it if only Dick thought he deserved a second chance.

But he didn't. He had failed them as a leader and as a friend. He had disappointed each of them and betrayed their trust and trust was a tough thing to earn back.

Lately, Dick had spent too much time of his on his own, not getting any calls from his family and the few friends he thought he had left. Which didn't improve his mood and it caused the self-deprecating thoughts to get louder and louder. Fortunately, not as loud as the alarm of his front door, somebody was trying to enter and somebody was--

"Conner!" Dick said in disbelief as he saw the tall and strong figure of Conner standing in front of him. "It's you."

They hadn't talk that much after the fight they had. Not after Conner had blamed him for what Meghan had done to Kaldur. Dick didn't have a way to predict how his plan would fail that bad. He couldn't have seen coming Meghan's anger against Kaldur fake betrayal. 

Though ignorance was bliss, Dick couldn't possibly agree. He didn't feel the joy of the unknown, instead, he drowned in guilt. 

And if he were honest to himself, beyond the damage caused to the team and how worried he had been for Kaldur, what enraged him more was that Conner defended his ex-girlfriend against him. And perhaps, it was a terrible thing to wish but he was glad that at least, they didn't get a happy ending either.

"Well, if you are here to say how angry you are at me, get in the line, you won't be the first one," Dick laughed bitterly, "and if you are here to punch me, don't make me wait, just go ahead."

Conner stared at him as if he had grown two heads out of anywhere, and to Dick's surprise, he didn't look mad at all but concerned. "You would like that, right? For me to give you another excuse to avoid us? Me?"

And that was something Dick didn't understand. It had been the team who fired him, why was Conner saying he was avoiding them? "I don't get it? You were the ones who didn't want me around, so I left."

"That's not what happened, Dick," and now Conner was changing the story, cool, Dick laughed.

"Do you really want me to quote what you said to me? Because there's not a single day that has passed by in which I hadn't remembered it," his voiced raised in ager. He didn't want to pick a fight, but it had been weeks since he had felt something other than numbness and this fire felt pretty good heating up his blood.

"Oh, poor you! Sad, little Nightwing, alone in Blüdhaven, feeling sorry for himself--have you ever thought how we feel?" Conner snarked.

"Happy? Grateful that I'm not there fucking up the missions?" Dick chuckled sarcastically.

Conner huffed and took three steps in his direction, closing the gap that separated their bodies. "You don't get it, do you?" He asked but Dick truly didn't understand. If Conner wanted to hurt him, he had already done that the day he took the others' side.

"I thought we were friends, I thought we had something, that I meant something to you but you walked away without putting a fight, it's like you'd never even met me--Why don't you care? Did I mean nothing to you?" Conner exploded like a volcano and anyone else who knew his ire would have been scared but Dick, _oh no_ , he wasn't.

"Just friends? That's how you called us?" Dick tilted his head to meet Conner's eyes, had he grown two inches taller?

"How did _you_ call us?" Conner asked but considering the way his nose bumped with his, Conner wasn't interested in talking and neither he was.

"Don't," Dick said, sharp tone like a knife ready to stab.

"You started it!" Conner cornered Dick against the wall, both hands on the wall, resting at the level of Dick's head, side by side.

"And you gave me hope! You made it look like--" like what? All that Dick thought he saw, the signs, they were all his imagination.

"Say it, Dick," Conner demanded, trying to make eye contact but Dick dodged him, staring at Conner's black boots instead. "Just say it."

The words trapped on his throat refused to be spoken, but Dick was tired of waiting so he kissed Conner, just a quick, chaste kiss to taste the waters.

The startled look on Conner’s face was quickly replaced by a smile. A beautiful smile that washed away all the worries that had lived rent-free on Dick's mind. 

"So..." Dick licked his lips, peering to his bedroom door.

Conner kissed him, tasting his lips with his tongue as he grabbed Dick’s hips to pull him closer. His touch was thirsty, greedy, perfect. It made Dick feel desired, wanted, accepted. 

The thrill was loud on Dick's mind, encouraging him to let go and let himself feel. So he parted his lips and let Conner's tongue explored his mouth, as they tasted each other. It was a messy and wet kiss, but it was good because it was very much like them: Too desperate to be delicate, too enthusiastic to hold back. 

"Dick," Conner said as he broke the kiss. Dick heard him talking but he was too high in his excitement, entranced by the sight of Conner’s pink lips wetted with spit.

"...I came here to recruit you for a mission," Dick heard Conner said and no, he didn’t like at all what he was hearing.

"What mission? What are you talking about?" Dick asked confused. 

"I need a partner to do a night vigilance job and I thought a Bat was the best choice to come with me," Conner explained.

"What about Tim or Barbara? They are part of the team, I’m not," Dick rested his head on the wall, exposing his neck and he couldn’t help but notice Conner’s eyes staring at the prominence in his throat, he looked hungry.

"Conner?"

"I don’t care, I want _you_ as my teammate," Conner said, fingers tracing the lines on his neck.

"Is this your way say to say that you miss me?" Dick said smiling but for the first time in a while, his smile was real, hopeful even.

"Is that a yes?" Conner asked though he was a little bit distracted by kissing Dick’s neck. His lips felt good and it was hard not to rub his hips against Conner’s--if he did it, was he going too fast? 

Apparently, Conner didn’t think so as he sucked and bit the sensitive skin of his neck, parting Dick's legs. He left Dick unable to think, only to feel and crave for more. 

"Conner, please," Dick begged for something, anything as he rubbed his trapped erection on Conner, getting all the friction he could get. 

"Mmm, good boy," Conner praised and grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing his cheeks a little too strong. It hurt but Dick liked it, how many nights he had wished to feel the palm of Conner’s hands touching him.

"Be a good boy," Conner whispered into his ear, unzipping Dick’s tight jeans and dropping them down, "and get dirty for me."

"Uh?" Dick didn’t understand until _oh_ , he felt Conner’s hand grabbing his cock through the cloth of briefs. He wanted Dick to come on his underwear for him, _get dirty for me_ , and yes Dick could be good, he could be _so_ good and dirty.

"Yes," Dick panted, allowing himself to enjoy how good Conner was making him feel. And no, Dick wasn’t a small guy but Conner was something else, even his hand felt huge, stroking his hard cock with the right pace to keep him on edge.

"Please, I’m close," Dick was breathing hard but Conner looked almost unaffected, ignoring his pleas as he refused to let him come. The only thing giving him away was the lust on his eyes, eyes that didn’t even blink and kept on watching Dick’s facial expressions.

It was too much, Conner looked at him with ferocious desire, all the stimulation his cock was receiving as Connor’s hand tightened around him, milking him, as if Dick was an easy test, so easy for Conner to read. 

"I’m gonna––" his whole body shook and he closed his eyes, as the pleasure intensified along with the rhythm of his hips, rising and rising until Dick was coming, gasping and screaming "Kon–El."

Saying his Kryptonian name like that did something to Conner, who forgot his stoic control to turn Dick to face the wall. It was simple for an enhanced guy like him to manhandle Dick, but after the orgasm he just had, Dick was even more of a lightweight.

"Kon–El," Dick said again to tease him and it worked, Conner bit him the back of his neck. At this rate, Dick was sure that he would have to wear turtle necks shirts for days, but he didn’t mind, Conner was claiming as if he were his property and yes, Dick liked it very much. 

Conner wasted no time, undoing his pants and getting his cock out. Dick wanted to turn back and look but all Conner’s body read _dominant_ and Dick was a slut for a strong guy to keep him on his place. 

"So pretty," Conner said as he pulled down his briefs, just enough to rub his cock between his asscheeks. "Pretty and dirty," Conner growled and Dick moaned in agreement.

"Fuck, you are so––" Conner said, too invested in using Dick’s ass to come to finish his words but Dick wanted, he needed the praise. 

"Good, let me be good for you," Dick begged wantonly.

"You’re more than just good, babe," Conner took his cock on his hands and jerked himself off until he was coming on Dick's obscene ass, splashing and marking him with his seed. 

"You're perfect," Conner pulled his briefs up, making sure his come didn't leak out. "And nasty," Conner’s voice was raspy but the way he embraced him from behind was nice and gentle. 

"And mine," Conner said, as he softly kissed his hair.

"All yours," Dick said, relaxing on Conner's warm embrace. It all happened been fast, Dick was barely coming down from the rush of adrenaline. But even if he didn't quite grasp what was happening, he felt happy and relieved.

*** * ***

Conner stayed and not just for one night. He stayed at Dick's apartment and little by little, his presence lingered on each room of his place. To his surprise, Dick didn't ask for space or time, he accepted him with no questions asked. 

Dick made everything look easy, letting things fell in the right place. As easy as it was to make Dick sit on his lap and moaned as Conner explored his mouth and stroked his ass. As easy as it was to bend him on the table, on the bed, _anywhere_ and fuck him with his fingers, stretching his greedy hole until Dick was a needy mess begging for Conner's cock, ready or not, he needed him inside. 

Just like now, as Conner undressed Dick slowly, taking his time to cherish each inch of his exposed golden skin, kissing and licking the salt that tasted as good as Dick Grayson was. His man shivered under his touch, getting desperate by the slow pace, but Conner wasn't going to give into Dick's pleas, asking for "more," and "just fuck me." No, he wouldn't. Even if sometimes Dick caught him off guard and mesmerised him with the grace of his curves and rolling of his hips.

Not today. He had jerked off twice in the morning to prepare himself, he needed the extra patience. Otherwise, he would bend Dick in half the first minute he saw him. But today, he was ready to make Dick beg and cry for his cock. 

"Please," Dick frotted his hands on his chest. He wanted to take off Conner's clothes but it wasn't the right time yet. 

"Look at you, babe," Dick looked gorgeous, parted red lips, dilated blue eyes and wet soaked hair in sweat. And his neck and collarbones were perfectly bruised, Conner's doing after marking Dick as _his_ every day. 

Having Dick sitting on his lap was a pleasure; his lover was a rarity. Golden skin, bright blue eyes and a flexible, lean body, graced by the will of a fanciful deity. And though Conner knew that Dick was human, at least, that's what his birth certificate said. Still, sometimes Conner had a hard time believing it as Dick looked supernatural even next to him. Yes, Conner was gifted with advanced, alien genes, but Dick seemed more like a supernatural being, born under the petition of a mysterious law. 

"Conner, are you still here?" Dick laughed and squeezed his shoulders, "What are you waiting for? I'm all yours." 

Patience was a virtue neither of them possessed. But under these circumstances, impatience was a great advantage. Since Conner lacked a refractory period, he didn't have to wait to come again and again and again in Dick's tight hole. All he had to do was to prepare Dick to take his large cock. 

"Suck my fingers," Conner asked and Dick didn't keep him waiting, sticking his tongue out to run the length of his callused fingers. 

"Get it right, we've already run out of lube," Conner warned him, and how could they not run out? If all Conner wanted to do all day was to fuck Dick. Nothing felt as right as being inside his lover.

Dick caught his fingers with his mouth and sucked on them, wetting them with his spit. 

"Good," Conner pulled his fingers out of Dick's mouth and spat on them. "Open your legs more." 

"Like this?" Dick stretched his legs out at Conner's sides, lifting his ass so that Conner could insert his fingers with ease. Conner said nothing but the lust on his face spoke for him. He didn't have to speak, his fingers did all the talking. He rubbed spit circling Dick's hole, playing with it before one of those fingers stuck into him, invading his soft inner walls. 

"Ah, Kon-El," Dick groaned, his hole clenching around Conner's finger.

"You are gonna come on my fingers," Conner said. It wasn't a request and Dick knew it. The acrobat groaned and locked his arms around his neck. He sighed and did his best to relax as Conner inserted another one of his fingers into him. Conner was rough with his pace, fucking Dick like he was made to take his fingers. He didn't have to hold back, his lover liked it rough as much as he did. And even as Conner was merciless with his pace, Dick whimpered and asked him to fuck him harder. It amazed Conner how insatiable and docile Dick got just by being touched. 

"More," Dick pleaded and Conner didn't need to be told twice, he quickly inserted another two fingers, stretching and scissoring Dick's wet hole. 

"Good?" Conner asked him before proceeding, and between the pleasure and the feeling of being stretched so well, Dick purred a _yes_. Conner had a theory that Dick was going to drive him crazy one of these days, worse than kryptonite, this man was a vice and not just any vice. He was strong like vodka and tantalizing like lust.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers," Conner told him between kisses. So compliant, Dick sat on his fingers, sucking them in. The face of pleasure he had was priceless. "Yeah, just like that," Conner encouraged him as Dick pushed his hips up and down, swallowing his fingers until he hit his knuckles. 

"Faster, show me how much you want my cock." It was the motivation Dick needed, who fucked himself harder and faster. He put on a show for Conner and God, it was wonderful. To have this gorgeous man, naked and desperately fucking himself on his fingers as he begged for his cock. It was a dream that Conner didn't want to wake up from. Dick Grayson was making himself a wet, nasty mess for him."Kon, touch me, please?" Dick looked so pretty asking that Conner almost said yes. Almost. "No, baby, come just from my fingers, I know you can do it." And he could, Conner had seen it him doing other days. 

"I can't - touch me, please," Dick pleaded but he sounded so close to his orgasm. He just had to wait a little more. "But you're doing so good," Conner kissed his lips to distract him, and just because he was feeling generous, he squeezed his sensitive nipples, massaging them tightly. The effect was instant, Dick broke the kiss to cry out as he came, shooting his come on Conner's black shirt, the red S in the middle was painted in white. 

"Sorry," Dick gasped as he lifted his butt to release Conner's fingers. "Do you want me to lick it?"

Conner had been thinking of taking off his clothes for what followed, it was all part of the plan. However, Dick's idea was so much better.

"Go ahead," Conner smiled at him. Dick set his tongue on the S symbol and looked directly into Conner's eyes, his teasing little slut knew what he was doing. Dick's sinning tongue licked all the way long of the red S symbol of the House of El, swallowing his own come. 

Once he was done, he kissed the centre of the symbol, not even once breaking eye contact with Conner, who sincerely, he just wanted to break character and worshipped Dick's body. He deserved it, to have Conner praising him, kissing him and fucking him every day.

"You are going to be the death of me," Conner confessed and Dick, the menace, smiled fondly and kissed his forehead.

"Just don't die without fucking me, babe," Dick said cheekily.

Conner shook his head, smiling and amused. "Get off me, brat, and get on your hands and knees." 

Dick stood up and stretched his arms and legs, giving Conner a beautiful view of his lean and athletic body. "Show off," Conner chuckled as he took off his shirt and undid his pants.

"You like it," Dick kissed his cheek and then crawled on the bed, setting himself on his favourite spot to get fucked. "I'm waiting." 

"Someone's eager," Conner said as he sat between Dick's legs. 

"Someone's slow," Dick turned to look at him, "it's unpolite to make a gentleman wait."

"Then it's good that I picked you up in the street, baby," Conner laughed and stroked Dick's back, up and down, feeling the scars on his skin. The scars were like mountainous terrain, stunning mountains that told the stories Dick hid behind his bright smile and endless chattering. Those scars were his secrets but here, in the intimacy that they shared within these four walls, those secrets were exposed. 

They both could banter all day but Conner knew that the real Dick Grayson hid behind invisible layers. And this thing that they had, it was just one of those layers. The Dick who led teams of metahumans and aliens wasn't here in this bed. The one here waiting for him, eagerly and feverish, this Dick Grayson was the one he could only get to see. This one was _his_. 

"Kon-El? Babe?" 

"Get down, Grayson," Conner said as he dived into Dick's loose hole. He wasn't that loose yet but Conner was going to change that. Thrust after thrust, his cock opened him up more, forcing his tight walls to adapt to its size. It was lovely, really, to see hear Dick struggle as Conner slammed into him. His gorgeous man was always asking for it, he could spend all day sitting on his cock, but the enormous Kryptonian size remained a challenge for him. 

The rest was pretty much an animalistic ritual between two mates. As Dick begged for more, Conner gave him exactly what he wanted. He gave him his all, holding his hips tight, bruising them his nails and scratching his back, marking him as Dick liked. In fact, it was something they both craved. Conner wanted to make Dick him _his_ patented property, another member of the House of El, his ultimate partner that wore his House symbol on his chest. And Dick, the man of freedom who feared his own leadership, scared to be tied down to one team and lose himself in the process. That Dick was the same one who craved to be needed and possessed, the one who wanted to belong and have a place to call home. Match made in Heaven or Hell, whatever, because Conner wanted to give Dick everything and more. 

The home, the legacy of a superior race, the place to belong, the recognization and praise, all the pleasure and riches in the world, everything, as Dick was--he was fucking--

"Dhiviao, that's what you are," Conner said as he kept on fucking Dick, thrusts becoming erratic as his orgasm threatened to come faster and faster. But Dick didn't wait, he didn't even ask for permission and Conner didn't care. Not really. It was a compliment to witness Dick Grayson writhing and shaking, coming just from the stimulation of his cock. It made Conner feel alive, thankful even that Luthor was a mad genius, creating his own monster to destroy the world.

If Luthor could see him now, pounding with abandon into the man Conner loved, the same man Luthor despised.

"My love," Conner said as Dick's hole milked his orgasm, sucking all his come. It was fast and violent, hot and dirty. And it was perfect too because it was Dick who he was with.

Conner laid next to him, cock still inside his used hole. He embraced Dick with one arm and peppered kisses on his hair. "You did so well, baby," Dick sighed and fixed his hair, but he didn't clear his tears, knowing that Conner liked to see him wrecked. 

"Uh?" Dick said confused, "what does that word mean? The Kryptonian word."

"Dhiviao?" Conner added. "Greatness," Conner said and kissed the crown of Dick's head. "Splendour and magnificence."

"High standards you have there," Dick laughed, downplaying Conner's flattering words but he would have none of that. Dick was a gorgeous piece of art and he should know it.

"I do, that's why I am with _you_ ," Conner said with a serious tone.

"I am not--" Dick tried to deny his praise but Conner cut him off with a hand on his mouth. "Don't you dare to speak badly of the man I love, get it? Not even you can do that."Dick made a muffled sound and nodded his head. "Okay, I'm gonna believe you but you are on probation," Conner said and released his mouth.

Dcik sighed but said nothing else. They stayed in silence until Dick noticed his growing issue.  


"You're still hard," Dick said unmistakably feeling Conner's cock getting harder and stretching the abused inner walls of his ass again. Conner thought he could wait a little longer, to give Dick time to recover but his cock had other plans. And as the blood rushed down, filling his manhood, Dick's sinful ass clenched around him. 

Conner pinched Dick's nipples and mouthed his ear, nipping it lightly. "Babe," Conner said and Dick grunted in response. Lovely, he was too high, drowningin endorphins to speak. "Will you let me fuck your ass again?" Conner pushed, testing how oversensitive Dick's ass was. But Dick merely moaned, making no intention to move. He stayed put, ass receiving all his cock. 

"Good," Conner praised him and carefully pulled out his cock, yet Dick gasped. His man was so sensitive, Conner was sure he could make him cry with the third orgasm in a row. 

"Alright, babe," Conner moved and sat between Dick's legs as he laid him down on the bed. "Tell me if this is okay," Conner said before he bent Dick in a half, pushing his legs up on Dick's shoulders, "hold them." And Dick did, presenting his wet hole for Conner to see. It looked beautifully corrupted, bruised in irritated red and tainted by his white come. He couldn't resist himself, he kissed it, pushing his tongue inside, fucking Dick's greedy hole just he would do it with his cock. 

"Kon-El," Dick cried out, his body shaking, Conner had to grasp his hips to keep him in his place. It was worthy though, his come tasted better coming out of Dick's ass. Besides, Dick loved it when Conner ate him out, but he was planning something different. He licked a little more his hole to keep it wet and then, made eye contact with Dick, eyes darkened in lust that relished watching Dick vulnerable coming undone for him. "Are you ready, babe?"

Dick nodded, "please," and how was it possible for him to spread his legs wider for him? Conner would never understand what made him that flexible, but he was going to rip the befits.  


"Please what, Dickie?" Conner teased him, forcing Dick to focus on his question as he slipped three fingers into him, they met no resistance, Dick was loose to take him anytime.

Dick threw his head back, biting his bottom lip and frowning his eyebrow, trying hard to find the right answer.

"Tell me, Dickie, what do you want me to do to you?" Conner chuckled amused, enjoying the view of Dick Grayson speechless, no more puns, just his face contortioned in pleasure and panting like a bitch in heat.  


"Do you want me to fuck you?" Conner curled his fingers, massaging Dick's prostate. Even after two rounds, his human cock responded to the stimulation, twitching and getting harder. "Fill you with my come? Do you like that?" Of course, Dick hummed and arched his back, he knew what his man liked. 

"Please, Kon," Dick begged and Conner figured it out those were the most coherent words he was going to get from Dick. 

"Since you ask so nicely," Conner smirked and stretched his hole to spit in it. That was it, come and spit were the club that sluts as Dick needed. Then he took his cock on his hand aligned with his entrance, "there you go, babe," Conner said as he pushed into him with one fast thrust, and started to move fast and hard, giving Dick no time to accommodate. He didn't need it, he was used to the size of his cock and the rough rhythm of his thrusts. 

"Just what you need, honey," Conner quickened the pace of his thrusts, hips moving faster and faster, as Dick trembled and let himself be used by him. And the best part was how much Dick enjoyed being used like this, asking for "more," and "please," as his body received all the force of Conner's desire.

Conner closed his eyes, he wasn't going to last, he was fucking into Dick senselessly just for the sake of fucking him, feeling him clenching around his cock and begging to be filled. He was riding the overkill here, exceeding Dick's limits just to see that pretty face in pure bliss. It was an addiction, truly. To have Dick Grayson coming undone for him, open and ready to take whatever Conner wanted.

"I'm gonna," Conner warned him and Dick tightened his ass more, making it impossible for Conner to hold on. 

"Fill me, please," Dick whispered, voice barely audible but Conner heard everything, the wet sounds of their bodies slamming into each other and the moans Dick tried helplessly to contain.

The rise of his orgasm hit him harder, pressure expanding from his crotch to all his body, making shake and erratically thrust into Dick until he was emptying his seed, filling one more time his lover's hole. 

As Conner uneven his breathing, Dick let go off his legs and put them on Conner's shoulders. "Does it hurt?" Conner asked but Dick's expression clearly said _I don't know what you're talking about_. Conner laughed without a care in the world, he was relaxed and here, sharing these moments with Dick, he felt free.  


"What?" Dick said as he laughed too. 

"Your legs," Conner caressed them with both hands, smearing them with his come but at least, his intentions were good.

"I'm fine," Dick said as he tried to sit but Conner stopped him with a hand on his chest. "You haven't come."

"I don't think it's humanly--" Dick was interrupted by Conner stroking his cock, he spat on his cock and kept pumping him. Dick didn't believe he could come again but Conner believed in him and all his potential. He was going to milk another orgasm from Dick because his man was too good and obedient, he would do anything to please Conner in bed. The least thing Conner could do was making him feel good in return. 

"Kon-El, I can't," Dick whined, silly acrobat, he could do that and more. Dick Grayson was no common human, he was the greatest. All he needed was a little plush. And so Conner gave it to him, going down on his ass. He licked the contour of his hole, teasing him a little and then dived his tongue into him. As expected, Dick pushed his ass on Conner's face, as the need little thing he was. He didn't even last, as his body spammed and screamed his name, coming fast and dried.  


Conner smiled and kissed his hole, how could he not? It was the source of his many delightful satisfactions. 

"Are you happy now?" Dick asked playfully as he threw a pillow to Conner's head. 

"No, you can still talk," Conner threw the pillow back and Dick caught it, a smirk on his face. "Yeah? You can just gag me, you know."

"Maybe, but I prefer working your body on my own," Conner said, squeezing Dick's thighs. The skin was soft and it felt comforting under his fingertips. 

"Come here," Dick patted the space next to him in bed and smiled a little, he looked exhausted as his eyes started to surrender to sleep. 

"Sure, babe, just--do you want me to plug your ass or--?" Conner didn't have to finish the question, Dick passed it him one of the plugs he kept in the drawers of their nightstand.

"Nice," it was one of the purple ones, dragon type. It looked like a big, fat tentacle. At first, he had thought Dick had weird tastes but who was he to judge? Those weird preferences his loved had made him fall in love with a clone half-alien, half-human. 

"Just put it, Kon-El and come here," Dick hurried him and Conner yielded, pushing it in with a light thrust as Dick's hole was loose enough to swallow the plug without much force. 

"Thanks," Dick moaned, satisfied with feeling full as Conner snuggled on his chest.

*** * ***

It was midnight on a Saturday night, any other couple would be in their way to their shared bedroom, after a movie and dinner, eager to make love. However, Conner and he were nothing like normal. So instead of watching a romantic movie, eating pizza and blowing each other's minds, they were on a rooftop, freezing as they waited for Tigress' signal to move.

Though Dick hadn't come back officially to the team, it was too late to deny he wasn't savouring the thrill of a good fight for justice. One mission led to another and to be honest, he knew what he was getting himself into. He had seen it coming. Once he had gone back in the field with his old team, he didn't want ever to leave. Also, it helped a lot that his boyfriend's presence soothed his worries.

"Are you alright?" Conner asked, taking a seat next to him. The floor was cold but it was nothing new, usually, missions didn't include comfort.

"Do you think I overstep? I didn't mean to contradict Artemis in front of everyone, she's leading the team now and I'm just an inviteé," Dick said and Conner snorted in disbelief.

"Dick, you are not just an inviteé," Conner sighed wearily. They had had this conversation many times before getting nowhere. In his defence, Dick _was trying,_ working on his confidence but it wasn't easy. Nothing was easy after Wally had died. The voices didn't stop, reminding him that he could have done something else. What? Who knows, Dick couldn't have possibly saved Wally from his fate.

"You will always be the leader of the team, Dick, and nothing you say or do will ever change that," Conner squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"I am not," Dick mumbled as childish as he felt. Lying didn't make him feel better anyway.

"Well, I wasn't asking. You are the leader, like it or not, Grayson," Conner said and kissed the side of his head.

"Sometimes I wonder how you bear with my attitude," Dick snorted and rested his head on Conner's shoulder. He irradiated warmth, not even the cold night could freeze his alien body. "Thanks."  


"No need to thank me, you giving me head is more than enough," Conner joked, making both laughed but--

"You want me to _thank you_ while we wait?" Dick asked. The idea had been planted on his brain and he would be a fool not to take his chance.

"Here?" Conner asked startled.

"Where else?" Dick snorted and kneeled in front of Conner, "c'mon, stand up and lean against the wall," Dick patted his leg to rush him.

"You are insane," Conner said but he did as told and undid his pants and dropped them along with his underwear. 

Dick laughed with his characteristically eerily laugh, "take a chill pill, Kon-El, no one is looking."

"And if they are?" Conner said, putting his hand on Dick's head. No pressure or tugging yet, just the weight of his hand grounding Dick.

"Then make sure they know who I belong to," Dick fluttered his eyelashes and smiled like the devil, a handsome, angelic devil that clearly had wicked intentions.

Conner peered to the neighbour rooftops, they were desertic and seriously, this was Dick, he was one of the Bats, he probably had planned this and had mapped out all the territory. Wasn't it like an offence to ask him if he knew what he was doing?

Dick saw the conflict running through Conner's mind and as the considerate boyfriend he was, he made it simpler for him by taking his cock into his warm and wet mouth.

"Dick," his name sounded like a curse on Conner's lips and it wasn't his fault. It was Dick's fault for licking and kissing his cock, tasting it like his favourite candy.

"What do you say? You want me to stop?" Dick asked, sighing close to the head of his cock and looking at Conner with doe eyes.

Conner denied with his head, unable to speak. It was a triumph. Dick closed his eyes and focused on feeling the texture of his cock, bobbing his head and licking as much as he could. It was hard to keep a steady pace. On one hand, he wanted to lick the head and sucked Conner's come, but also, he wanted to choke on all his hard length and show Conner how much he could take for him.

"Open your eyes," Conner said with a soft voice but the command was implied, firing up Dick's desire to be used for his lover's pleasure.

Conner read it on his eyes, sole accomplice and witness to Dick's dirty secret desires, "want me to choke you on my cock, pretty thing?" Dick hummed as yes, and what an obscene sight he must have made, stuffed with Conner's huge cock on his mouth and trying to speak. No word came out, only Dick's wanton humming. 

"Poor little thing," Conner smirked, "you can't speak?" Conner tugged his silky hair and thrust into his mouth, making him swallow his cock all the way until his nose collided with his pelvis. Dick looked up at him with wide eyes, spellbound by the feeling of being at Conner's mercy. Little by little, his eyes filled with tears, the result of the suffocating pleasure caused by having a big, heavy cock invading his mouth. 

"Such a cockslut," Conner chuckled and began to fuck Dick's mouth faster, pushing his hard cock into him with ease, like Dick was just a sex toy. And right then, that was what Dick wanted. Hell, he wanted to make Conner lose control and fuck him senselessly, making him scream so loud that all the neighbours found out that Dick was his bitch.

But the look on Conner's eyes didn't lie, he wasn't going to last, he was going to--

"Fuck," Conner came without warning, spilling his seed into Dick's mouth as Dick tried not to choke on the large amount come Conner was feeding him.

"Was it good?" Dick dared to ask, nonchalant as if he was talking about the weather.

"Are you kidding me? The only thing stopping me putting you on your hands and knees is the mission," which was something neither of them could forget. They had something to do that unlike sex, it couldn't wait.

As Conner put his underwear and pants back, Dick checked the hour, looking at his wristwatch. "Shit, we gotta get moving," "Hurry up, we are five minutes behind the schedule."

"Gotcha, Cap," Conner chuckled.

"Conner, it's serious, go back to mission mode," Dick added, setting the escrima sticks on his back.

Conner hugged him took advantage that still, neither of them weren't wearing their lower face masks to kiss him. "Zrhueiao, I said I would follow you anywhere as long as you led and I meant it. I won't change my mind," and kissed him again, "are we clear?"

"That's the commitment I'm looking for," Dick said in his team leader's voice tone and kissed Conner to seal the deal. "Let's go!"

And they left to do what united them the most, their common purpose, to stand up for the ones who couldn't, bringing them closer as they both disappeared into the night, becoming invisible to protect the ones who needed them.  


**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bigmouth Strikes Again - The Smiths
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
